Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to television antennas, and more specifically relates to supports for holding such television antennas in an upright position.
Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of planar indoor television antennas which receive digitally formatted high definition broadcast signals. Two such antennas, having a hard body, plastic planar housing, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,429,828, which issued to Prapan Paul Tinaphong, et al., and is entitled “VHF/UHF Self-Tuning Planar Antenna System”, and U.S. Pat. No. 8,269,672, which also issued to Prapan Paul Tinaphong, et al., and is entitled “Omni-Directional, Multi-Polarity Low-Profile Planar Antenna”, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference. There are also planar television antennas currently on the market which are formed with an ultra-thin, flexible housing. An example of such a flexible planar antenna is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2015/0054705, which issued as U.S. Pat. No. 9,281,571, naming as inventors Prapan Paul Tinaphong, et al., and entitled “Ultra-Thin, Flexible, Broadband Low Profile Planar Wire Antenna”, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Although the aforementioned planar high definition television antennas will work to receive signals when disposed in a horizontal position, it is usually recommended that such antennas be disposed in an upright, vertical position, preferably near a window or at a high elevation, for best reception of television broadcast signals. Some of these planar television antennas have openings or recesses on their housings for mounting the antennas on a wall or to a window in a vertical position.
However, it may be desired by the owner of such a planar antenna not to mount the antenna permanently to a wall or window, and yet be able to secure the antenna in an upright, vertical position without it tipping over.